Electrical connector parts are provided in order to create, by means of their connector contact elements attached to electrical wires, an electrical connection to a counter connector part, which may be released again. The counter connector part can thus, for example, also be attached to an electrical wire or be directly connected to an electrical unit.
DE 43 01 602 C1 discloses an electrical connector part. In this electrical connector part the electrical connector contact elements are inserted in receiving chambers of the housing which is provided with a locking arm for each receiving chamber. For the purpose of so-called secondary locking each locking arm can be brought from a release position into a locking position. Furthermore, two resilient arms are integrally formed on each of the electrical connector contact elements and come to lie behind locking stops integrally formed on walls of the associated receiving chamber, so that the electrical connector contact elements located in the receiving chambers are thus held in a primarily secured manner. If an electrical connector element is to be removed from its receiving chamber a tool is inserted into the associated receiving chamber by means of corresponding access points, whereby the primary locking is released. In order to be able to remove the connector contact element from its receiving chamber it is also necessary, however, to release the secondary locking by means of a further operating step.
Furthermore, DE 41 24 541 A1 discloses an electrical connector part, in the receiving chambers of which resiliently deflectable locking arms are provided for locking inserted connector contact elements. The locking arms are integrally formed on a housing wall and come to lie with their free end against a projection of the associated connector contact elements for the purpose of locking. In order to provide secure locking a spacer block is inserted into the inner chamber of the connector part from the insertion side and, in a first position, permits resilient deflection of the locking arms and, in a second position, blocks the deflection capability of the locking arms. If a connector contact element is to be removed again from its receiving chamber, the spacer block must first be brought into its first position. Only then may a tool be inserted into the inner space of the connector part in order to deflect the locking arm and the connector contact element concerned removed from its receiving chamber. Due to a total lack of provision made in the housing and the connector contact element it is only possible with such a connector part to produce a single locking means for the connector contact elements. However, in order to release this locking, based on only one locking means, a number of operating steps are required.